Heart of the Delivery Boy
by Nightspade
Summary: What happens when a Pizza Hut delivery boy falls in love with a regular customer?


Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Code Geass, CLAMP, Sunrise, or any affiliated companies. This was rewritten purely for the enjoyment of the reader. No profits were earned from this. My wallet weeps at this.

Summary: Pizza Hut's newest delivery driver has grown very fond of a certain frequent customer.

* * *

All things considered, Scottie was living a pretty good life. He had just finished public school and was ready to head out to college in the next year. As a graduation gift his parents had bought him a new car. The selfish jerks, however, refused to allow their son to continue living with them once he became a legal adult in the eyes of Britannian law. Thus, Scottie was forced to abandon his well thought out plans of loafing around his parent's house for the next year.

He was fortunate enough to land an apartment in the Tokyo Settlement, near the prestigious Ashford Academy. Renowned for it's world class teaching and cooking staff, facilities, and not to mention, it's 3 year in a row Regional Championship Fantasy Seduction Team, Ashford Academy was truly the school to go to. Or live within visual range of. It also belonged to the Ashford family, who used to be nobility or Knightmare producers or something or other. Scottie really didn't care too well in the history of the place.

To maintain his current residence however, Scottie needed a job. One of the downsides to living in a capitalist society. An upside, however, was the glorious Britannian corporation Pizza Hut, with it's adorable Cheese-kun mascot and affordable food. So, when he drove by one day after another failed job hunt and noticed the message: 'NOW HIRING DELIVERY DRIVERS,' he couldn't pass it up.

Day One: The regular.

His first day was winding down and already Scottie was contemplating giving up on the job. He hadn't received a tip worth his excellent and speedy service and the people were frankly just rude. His fourth delivery was a bitter old woman who complained about the rising cost of pizza and somehow thought he was directly responsible. His seventh was a nobleman who kept looking down his nose at him. His ninth and most recent delivery was a prank call from nine year old who's mother refused to pay, and being a rookie he had no experience to tell him how to handle that type of thing. So naturally, when he returned the child's insults with a few creative words of his own, he invoked to wrath of his mother who swore to speak to his manager on his rude and depraved behavior.

He returned to the shop still contemplating his future in this career when Jane, the one quarter Eleven girl who worked the phones in the back of the shop called to him.

"Hey, newbie, I got one more run for you." She informed him rather mechanically. "It's a regular address, some girl that calls once a day and uses her roommate's credit card. It'll do you good to learn her address."

"Sure." He replied instantly. Being his first day, he was in 'affirmative response mode' and wouldn't turn down any request. This, of course, left him wide open to hazing from the other employees, but he decided to take it all in stride. He was quitting today anyway. He just had to let the manager know when he got back so he could find out when to pick up his paycheck or if they'd just mail it to him.

Jane casually told him the address and gave him the customer's order before he went on his way.

Upon arrival at the address, Scottie couldn't help but take notice of the size of the house. It wasn't too big considering the neighborhood, but it wasn't meek either. The porch was large and elegant and the front yard seemed more like a field. _Let's get this_ _over with_. Scottie thought dully. _A_ _regular customer? Probably some horribly unattractive middle aged woman weighing over 260 pounds. And uses her roommate's card? She's a loser too! _

When the door opened Scottie was greeted by what he could only describe as an angel. An angel who had the coldest yet most inviting yellow eyes, the smoothest and most captivating waist length hair, in such an exotic color, too. And what was that she was wearing? A prisoner's suit? This angel had a kinky side!

Day Two: Tongue Bondage… wait, I meant Tied!

Since yesterday, our young protagonist had been in the highest of spirits. Not only was the girl who lived at that house drop dead gorgeous, she was also a regular customer! Which meant, more likely then not, that he would be seeing more of the vixen with green mane.

He had to be prepared. Scottie knew full well that if he was going to win this girl's heart, he would have to turn on all the charm. He started rehearsing his lines in his head. Becoming totally engrossed with the most romantic of lines, he soon realized that he as lost on the way to his third delivery. No matter. Cloudy skies were clear and he was a man in love. If only he knew her name…

Time had come again for Jane, his unknowing match maker, to send him on his way to the residence of his beloved. He was halfway there before he remembered that he had left her order in the shop. One U-turn and four near heart-attack suffering pedestrians later he was once again on his way. Not even Jane's stifled snickering could keep knock him out of his mood. Heh, as if someone who was a quarter number could even understand the intricacies of pure, Britannian love.

He arrived the doorstep of his future girl's home ready with his already rehearsed lines. He rang the door bell and awaited patiently for the damsel to open the door. As he waited he came to realize one important fact right after another. She might reject him! He forgot to reapply his AXE Body Spray! What if she already had a boyfriend? _I mean, she was wearing that S&M uniform yesterday! _Before he had a chance to calm himself she opened the door.

"Oh. Hello again." She greeted disinterested. Her eyes immediately fell to the box in his hands. Without hesitation she shoved the credit card into his field of vision and made a grab for the pizza, almost not waiting for him to return it. As he wordlessly slide the card through his hand held scanner, he kept repeating one word, like a mantra, inside his head. _Stupid, stupid, stupid…_ "Thanks." Was her only reply as he returned the card to her.

After the door shut in his face, Scottie came back to reality. "Oh?! Thank you for choosing Pizza Hut pizza!" He stated to the door.

Day Three: The Roommate.

The failure of the previous day still burning in the front of his mind, Scottie had resolved to try again. This time applying three times the amount of AXE before work and spending an hour in front of his bathroom mirror getting psyched up. Which would have been helpful, if he wasn't crying from the inhuman levels of body spray in the small room.

Forcing himself into a cheerful mood, he forced a smile onto his face for the entirety of the day and recited a new mental mantra: _Confidence, confidence, confidence…_His upbeat attitude and abuse of body spray earned him looks from his fellow employees and some customers, but he didn't take notice.

Again, he came to the house of woman he humiliated himself before in the day before. The word confidence still ringing fresh in his brain he strode proudly up to the porch and rang the door bell.

Perhaps a little overconfident, he didn't even wait for the door to finish opening when he began. "Hello, miss. I have your deliv- Who are you?!" He finished in a bewildered and somewhat enraged tone.

The person at the door was not the angelic vixen he had meet the previous two days. Rather, _he _was a tall, some what skinny, Britannian with long, dark hair that hung over his violet eyes. Eyes that returned Scottie's own bewildered gaze, and then shifted to be some what offended. "I _live_ here!" He stated with contempt.

"Oh… well, I suppose that makes sense." Scottie whispered to himself. "Anyway, here's your food."

"You could stand to improve your manners." The resident remarked after their transaction was complete.

"Hey! Listen I- whoa, wait a minute. You've got a familiar voice." Scottie was sure he had heard that voice before on TV. He couldn't quite remember when or where though… Surely this guy wasn't on TV, he didn't recognize the face. "Have you ever been on the news?" He asked out of the blue.

A sudden look of panic replaced the look of annoyance in the man's face. And, just as quickly as it had flashed into existence, it had disappeared. "No, I haven't." Suddenly, his left pupil began to glow and a red bird-like image formed "And you've never heard my voice anywhere else before, either."

"No… No, I don't suppose I have. Have a good day."

Scottie left swearing to let Jane have it for not telling him that her roommate was a guy.

Day Four: Flowers… Which movie did that actually _work_ in again?

Today it would be fool proof. He had brought a bouquet of roses with him this time to the girl's house. Jane told him that the guy, a.k.a. Scottie's hated rival, would probably be picking up his kid sister from school and would be at the house. That meant he was sure to be greeted by the object of his affections.

With a skip in his step he quickly made his way to the front porch, sausage, bacon, and mushroom pizza in one hand with his bouquet in the other hand. He rang the door bell, anxiously awaiting the door to open.

"Ah, hello there… Scott." The woman greeted after glancing at his name tag.

In his euphoric haze, he forgot he was wearing a name tag. _She knows my name! And the way it sounds when she says it… so detached, yet inquisitive. Uh-oh, she's staring at me. Idiot! Give her the food, then the flowers!_ "Here is your order, miss." He handed her the box, and she quickly gave him the credit card.

"She's a lucky girl."

"Hm?" Scottie responded curiously.

"The girl you bought those roses for. I wish my boyfriend would buy me things like that. I have to steal his credit card just to get these pizzas." The woman laughed lightly.

Crestfallen, Scottie could only politely laugh at her joke. "Yeah… she's something special."

"Then I won't keep you. Good night." And just like that she took the card and the pizza and shut the door.

Scottie turned around sharply and left in a defeated huff. He hated this job anyway. His boss was still sour at him for that 'complaint' he got on his first day and most of the people were rude. It burned through his gas like no tomorrow, running back and forth delivering pizzas to spoiled kids.

Sitting down in Lelouch's bed, C.C. sighed and smiled slyly to herself. "I lose more pizza delivery boys that way…"

End.


End file.
